onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Over the Hills and Far Away
"Over The Hills and Far Away" is the twenty-first episode of the third season of One Tree Hill and the 66th produced episode of the series. It was broadcasted on April 26, 2006. On the night of the rehearsal dinner, Brooke tangles with Haley over Haley's wedding dress. Lucas and Karen return to Tree Hill and Peyton makes a startling discovery. Synopsis Peyton is driving as her car breaks down at the lake it did the first time when Lucas picked her up. She remembers Jake following her in after the proposal and asking her if she really just asked that, and Peyton confirms it saying if it worked for Nathan and Haley, why not them too. Back in Tree Hill, Haley is trying to get into the room where Brooke is making her unfinished dress, she is forced to push through the door but still can't see it as Brooke has it hidden, but she promises it is better than her dream dress. Brooke begins asking how they got together originally as Brooke records what she says as she gives an account of their relationship. Brooke tells her that Lucas is coming back just in time for their rehearsal dinner, which is a surprise too and as Haley admits she hates surprises, Brooke assures her she won't hate these. Rachel goes to see Deb at Tric and asks how she can get in touch, but Deb tells him that it won't work out with them as Cooper is avoiding her. She tells her how he regrets sleeping with her after he knew her age. Brooke finally shows Haley her dress and as she sees it, she gasps in shock. As Brooke realizes she is speechless, she gets excited just as Haley starts to cry as she is so upset with the dress, but Brooke thinks it is a good sign and is even more excited about ing her maid of honor. In Savannah, Jake tells Peyton she can't just come to Savannah and propose as he might just say yes. Peyton kisses him with the relief of his answer. Haley continues to stand in her gown as Nathan walks in. She tells him it isn't her wedding dress as it is too 'Brooke' for her. Nathan tells her that she may have to wear it not to hurt Brooke's feelings. Nathan gets a call and has to go and pick Peyton up as her car broke down. On their way to Tree Hill, Lucas tells Karen that he missed home. She asked if he liked any of the colleges they looked at, but Lucas says he will just go to one they can afford as he won't be getting a basketball scholarship anytime soon. Karen tells him he walked away from basketball for a long life, but what does he want to do with it, what is his next dream. Back in Tree Hill, Marcus pulls up to fix the car. As he finds the problem, he tells Peyton he was in the tutor center the day she was shot, but he still doesn't really know Nathan and Haley. As Nathan comes up, he greets Marcus and he admits that he could be better. He admits that the shooting screwed him up more and has changed his attitude from what it was in the center. He tells Nathan that he dropped out of school as it was too hard for him. As Marcus leaves with the car, Nathan asks her why she called him and not Lucas or Brooke, but Peyton doesn't reply. Whilst in Savannah, Peyton wakes up to find a very distant Jake, he tells her she talks in her sleep and then tells her to go back to Tree Hill. He tells her she said 'I love you Lucas.' Haley sees Dan outside the cafe and tells him he has to leave as he has been there all morning. He asks how Nathan is, and then tells her how he is glad her and Nathan met as she has been the best thing for him, only to receive a cold reply from Haley. Rachel rings Cooper and gets his voicemail again and she throws her cell off the wall in fury. Haley comes in to find Brooke applying feathers to the dress. She tells her that she just wants it a bit simple, as Brooke realises she doesn't like it. Furious, Brooke begins insulting Haley and tells her to go and buy a dress at Slut Barn as she storms out. Peyton gets back to her room as she looks at the picture she drew of herself, Brooke and Lucas shooting a heart. She remembers telling Jake that she told Lucas she loved him, and Jake gets mad. He tells her that she thinks she wants to move to Savannah as her best friends have boyfriends and she is the odd one out and then asks her what if Brooke didn't have Lucas, leaving Peyton speechless. Brooke storms into Peyton's room and finds her in tears. She tells her about Jake as Peyton remembers Jake saying that she only wanted to marry him as she was alone and wanted a family and she could see that when Jenny called her mom. He makes her cry as he accuses her of just being alone and says that he needs to be twice as careful for Jenny as well as himself. In Tree Hill, Nathan walks in on Haley who is punishing herself for being nasty to Brooke. They both talk about Dan and Marcus and how they have been talking to them and how they seem remorseful for their actions, Nathan tells her he is going to invite Marcus to the rehearsal dinner as he also admits that he would love his dad to be there, but he knows he would just mess things up. Nathan tells her to give him the three options she has chosen for the wedding song and he will surprise her. Haley agrees and also says she is going to apologize to Brooke. Lucas tells Karen, on their way home, that he thinks literature is his next dream and he would study in UNC, his dream school, but he knows they don't have the money. Karen then reveals that Keith had saved up a college fund for him that no one knew about so he could go to UNC if he wanted. Brooke and Peyton go shopping, under the impression it is for Haley's wedding dress, Peyton soon finds out it is for therapy for Brooke. In the changing rooms, Rachel is also there trying on clothes, she gets a call and hopes it is from Cooper, only to find out it is from Mouth. She hangs up and smashes the mirror in anger. Brooke comes out from one of the changing room, and Rachel confesses she needs him to like her. Brooke arrives at Tric for Haley's dinner and asks Peyton what happened with Jake. Peyton is relieved as Haley arrives and leaves as the two girls apologize to each other. Haley says she will wear the dress, as Brooke tells her that she has recorded the early days of 'Naley' and that it will be involved in the dinner. Brooke and Peyton arrange the rest of the night as she says how there is a flu going round, Peyton then says Lucas will be back to see her soon as Brooke reveals that with him being away, she found that she is not that dependent on him. As they gossip, Bevin tells them that Haley and Nathan have arrived and they introduce them to the front of the stage where a romantic dinner is waiting for them. Backstage, Brooke practices her lines as Lucas gets back. Skills and other cast drop out and Fergie and Lucas are forced to step in. Brooke is first onstage and introduces Tree Hill's reenactment of 'Nathan and Haley, The Fairy Tale.' Fergie and Nathan begin with their first date as they show the scene in a much more humorous way than the original version. Brooke and Lucas then do the first night together. Lucas, supporting a black wig, is taken by surprise as Brooke reveals sexy lingerie, unlike the real version. Deb and Junk continue the fun as Nathan is asked to play himself in a scene. His scene is the first kiss and Gigi plays Haley, but ruins the scene by going straight for the kiss, and then asks to start over. Brooke and Lucas do the scene in the rain and as Lucas says to Brooke he is going to marry her one day, Peyton watches from the sidelines and remembers Jake telling her she has to follow her heart, home. She asks what will happen if her heart aches, but Jake said, if that is the case, he will still be there. As the show ends, Haley thanks Brooke and warns her Rachel is there, but it was Brooke that invited her. Rachel thanks Brooke for covering for her and she smashed the mirror for lying to Cooper and how he doesn’t want to see her anymore. As Brooke apologizes, Rachel asks why, but Brooke says because she knows what it is like to have her heart broken, and the two begin a subtle friendship. Nathan and Haley go to see Marcus at the bar, and Haley offers to tutor him, which Marcus agrees to think about. Brooke prepares the last scene of the night as Peyton tells her that Mouth is sick, she gets Lucas to stand in which Peyton is not too happy about. As they are about to go on Lucas finds out what scene it is, and the two both end up unhappy. Brooke goes out and introduces it. As Peyton and Lucas begin their scene laughing, Lucas says he loves her and Peyton remembers Jake asking her to look inside her heart and see if Lucas is still there, and if not he will be there. Remembering where she is, Peyton flashes back to where she is and as Lucas repeats that he loves her, she remembers the different parts of their relationship, when they went to find her dad, the shooting, the memories of them two beginning a relationship. She then says her final line, ‘I love you too’ and begins to cry as Brooke watches nervously from the sidelines. The curtains close and everyone gives a standing applause. At the end of the night, Brooke checks Rachel is ok as Marcus thanks Haley for the night and the offer. She tells Nathan she has to do something and goes off arranging to meet Nathan back at the club. Rachel gives Cooper another try and begins to cry in her car. Dan answers the door to find Haley. She invites him to the wedding, for Nathan’s sake and then says ‘god help you if you don’t change.’ Lucas watches Brooke in awe at her as Nathan and Haley get back in the apartment to find their bedspread missing. As they switch on the light, they find Haley’s perfect wedding dress, made by Brooke. Jake finishes reading a book to Jenny and finishes by saying he hopes they live happily ever after. Brooke goes to see Peyton and compliments her on her crying skills, but Peyton turns around and tells her she still has feelings for Lucas, shocking Brooke. Memorable Quotes :"Does it look like my dream wedding dress? Like Snow White meets Vera Wang?" :"It's better." :"Yay." ::Haley James Scott to Brooke Davis about her wedding dress :"You know, someone told me once, there's nothing wrong with fairytales, everyone lives happily ever after" :"Okay, listen. You can't just fly to Savannah, get all in my head again, tell me you want to stay and then ask me to marry you...because, I might just say yes." ::Peyton Sawyer and Jake Jagielski :"I asked Brooke to make me something simple and elegant, and instead, she makes me something that's so...Brooke." ::Haley James Scott about her wedding dress :"You walked away from basketball to live a long life. What's your next dream Lucas?" ::Karen Roe :"You said 'I love you'" :"Okay, well normally that's a good thing." :"You said 'I love you, Lucas'" ::Jake Jagielski tells Peyton Sawyer what she said in her sleep :"Hey buddy, so I know I said I was done with the dress, but I had this fantastic idea. It involves feathers, but tasteful feathers so don't freak out." :"Ok, I need to talk to you about the dress. I know you worked really hard on it, and I love you for it, but I just don't think it's me...It's not that I don't like it, it's just, maybe we could take it down a little, you know?" ::Brooke Davis plans on expanding the dress design as Haley James Scott has other ideas :"I love you Peyton, and I don't want to believe that there is another guy in your heart, but I think there is...You know what? I am afraid. It hurt like hell the last time I lost you and I, I don't want to do that again." :"Then don't." ::Jake Jagielski to Peyton Sawyer :"Okay, listen to me, before we left, the lawyer who drew up the adoption papers called. He told me that ever since you were born, Keith has been saving a fund for you, for college. I didn't know about it myself. He dreamed your dream with you Lucas. And, if this is something that you really want, and you have the grades, then you can have it, because Keith left it for you." :"God, I miss him so muc.h" :"He's always with you. Always. You make him proud." :"I will." ::Karen Roe tells Lucas Scott what Keith Scott left for him :"Once upon a time in a land far, far away, a girl and a boy fell in love. And then another girl, supposedly a friend, secretly taped how they fell in love and decided to use it against them. So tonight, I give you an authentic and very unauthorized reenactment of ‘Nathan and Haley: A Fairytale’." ::Brooke Davis :"Haley listen to me, I know I’m a porn freak." :"Nathan, it’s ok, I like my porn too. And, I ‘Haley’ myself from time to time." ::Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis reenact a scene as Nathan Scott and Haley James Scott :"Brooke, I think I still have feelings for Lucas." :"You mean you care for him, as a friend?" :"No. I mean more than that." ::Peyton Sawyer confesses her feelings to Brooke Davis Voiceover :"Once upon a time there was a Princess who lived in a kingdom far, far away; and in that kingdom there also lived a boy and the Princess loved that boy and, so the two decided to marry..." :"...now in this kingdom all was not well..." :"...so the princess and the boy were set to be wed and because she was a Princess, a call went out for a beautiful dress..." :"...now as the wedding day approached, the Princess worried about the evil King. Because, although he had not always been this way his heart had grown dark and his kingdom had grown to fear and despise him..." :"...in the days before the wedding the king surprised the Princess and gave his blessing to the marriage. But, the Princess was still torn for even though she had found her true love it meant she would have to faithful handmaiden behind forever.." :“...on the eve of the Princess's wedding a lavish feast was arranged. Friends and royalty were summoned from lands far away to join the happy couple for a night of laughter and magic..." :"...as the night wore on a calm fell upon the land and all was right in the land, if only for a moment..." :"...but the people had their struggles as all people do and they had grown to fear and despise the King, whose heart had grown dark..." "...but in the end the love between the Princess and the boy was undeniable and true. And, over time that love would see them through anything. Magical things happened to them, things they couldn’t explain, much like love its self. And, like most fairy tales the Princess and the boy lived happily ever after... at least I hope they do." ::Jake Jagielski (voiceover throughout episode) Music * "Strangled By The Thought" - The New Amsterdams * "We All Lose One Another" - Jason Collett * "Middle Of Nowhere" - Hot Hot Heat * "Be Gentle With Me" - The Boy Least Likely To * "Your Ghost" - The New Amsterdams * "Coffee & Cigarettes" - Michelle Featherstone This episode's title originated from the song Over The Hills and Far Away, originally sung by Led Zeppelin. Trivia *Mouth and Whitey do not appear in this episode. Episode References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lucas Scott Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Peyton Sawyer Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Dan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Deb Lee Category:Episodes featuring Karen Roe Category:Episodes featuring Rachel Gatina Category:Episodes featuring Marcus Category:Episodes featuring Jake Jagielski Category:Episodes featuring Bevin Mirskey Category:Episodes featuring Gigi Silveri Category:Episodes featuring Junk Moretti Category:Episodes featuring Fergie Thompson